warcommanderfandomcom-20200222-history
Vanquisher Commander
Stat Progression Build Times & Repair Information Effective Unit Levels vs Turret Commander Unit Function For More Information On This Topic See : Commander Unit *When placed in a Platoon with other Vanquishers it provides the following Buffs to the Vanquisher and/or Elite Vanquishers: **Increased Movement Speed **Extra Damage Per Second ( DPS ) **Increased Rate of Fire ( RoF ) *The Vanquisher Commander's increase as its level increases. *To receive the Buffs the Vanquishers must be **In the same Platoon as the Vanquisher Commander **Deployed in the same battle as the Vanquisher Commander **Be within the Vanquisher Commander's Range of Influence. *Vanquishers under the influence of a Vanquisher Commander will display a special icon ( ). Invulnerability Shield For More Information On This Topic See : Invulnerability Shield *The Vanquisher Commander produces an Orange Invulnerability Shield ( ). *The Vanquisher Commander deploys a Invulnerability Shield with the following characteristics ( Non-Customized ) : **Deployment is triggered when Vanquisher Commander's Health drops to 50% or below. **The Invulnerability Shield remain active for 12.5 Seconds. **Once deployed the Invulnerability Shield may not be reactivated until it has been reset. **The Invulnerability Shield is reset by repairing the Vanquisher Commander to Full ( 100% ) Health. *The Invulnerability Shield's active duration may be reduced by being struck by an Ion Weapon. **Each shot received from an Ion Weapon reduces the duration of the Invulnerability Shield by a undisclosed amount. *The Invulnerability Shield's characteristics may be altered and customized with the use of the Vanquisher Schematic. **External Capacitor - Adds up to 3.0 Seconds of Active Shield Time **Proton Shield - Deploys a Second Shield at 25% Health that lasts up to 4.0 Seconds. **Reactive Shield - Deals Splash Damage ( from Very Tiny - Giant ) and Shocks ( ) the enemy when it expires. History of Availability Update History *The Vanquisher Commander was introduced via the Event Shop during Operation: Iron Reign - ( Augt 21, 2014 ) *No Further Updates. Additional Fact *The Vanquisher Commander was the first Commander Unit to be introduced. *The Vanquisher Commander is a Semi-Unique Unit with an initial production limit of 1. **However, the limit could be raised via the Event Shop. *Because of the "Unique" status, the Achilles Rocket from rocket silo will target it. *The Vanquisher Commander ''is a New and separate Unit **A Vanquisher cannot be both Elite & Commander. **A Vanquisher / Elite Vanquisher cannot become a Commander. **The ''Vanquisher Commander has its own level upgrades in the Tech Center. *The Vanquisher Commander is separate from the Vanquisher / Elite in the Workshop, however they all share the same Vanquisher Schematic. Trivia *The Vanquisher Commander with an active Invulnerability Shield ( ) is **Immune to the Corrosion ( ) Status Effect **Immune to the Shock ( ) Status Effects *The Vanquisher Commander will continue to be affected by any Status Effect applied to it prior to the deployment of the Shield. **The Invulnerability Shield has no affect on per-existing Status Effects ( Duration, Damage & Effect ). *''Pixel Sheet Code : 86'' Firsts & Records *War Commander First : **''First Commander Unit to be introduced into War Commander'' **''First Commander Unit in the Vehicle Class'' **''First Semi-Unique Unit to be introduced into War Commander'' *Event Shop First : **''First Commander Unit to be offered in the Event Shop'' *Shadow Ops First : **''First Vehicle Class Commander Unit to be offered as a Shadow Ops prize'' Quotes Related Pages External Links *Kixeye Forum ( 08/21/14 ) - Operation Iron Reign ( Official ) - Official Event Thread. *Kixeye Forum ( 12/14/16 ) - 12 Days of KIXMAS - ( Official ) - Free Gift Gallery - Animated Vanquisher Commander.gif|Introduction Pop-Up Vanquisher Commander GIF.gif|Featured Vanquisher Commander Gallery VanquisherCommander-EventShopDescription-IronReign.png|Event Shop Description VanquisherCommander(LimitIncrease)-EventShop-IronReign.png|Production Limit Increase Operation: Iron Reign VanquisherCommander-EventShopDescription(LimitPlus)-IronReign.png|Event Shop Description Production Limit Increase Vanquisher-Commander-UnlockMessage.png|Unlock Message ShadowOps-Cycle5-Tier3-Vanquisher-Commander-Win.png|Shadow Ops Prize Draw WIN EliteVanquisher-Art-Large.png|Game Art 1600 x 900 IronReign-SneekPeekPuzzleCompleted-Prize2.png|Large Pic Video Navigation Category:Commander Unit Category:Invulnerability Shield Category:Land Vehicle Category:Anti-Ground Category:Shadow Op Prize Category:Special Event Prize Category:A to Z Category:Tank